


Desire

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: sex in a club bathroom honestly





	Desire

“For the last time,” Thor huffed out, “I dumped her. She didn’t dump me.”

“Yeah, already bud.” Tony pats him on the back.

“I’m serious.”

“See, what you need to do, is go to the club,” Tony leads on. “And get a nice lady friend..”

“And?” Thor looks at him to continue.

“Woo her.” Tony smiles, going over into the kitchen. He reaches back behind himself, grabbing a glass.

“Woo her?”

“Do you not get what I’m hinting at?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “Jesus Christ point break, I’m talking about having a one night stand.”

“Yes,” Thor brings his hand up to his beard. “A one night stand..”

If Thor was being honest, he’d never done anything like that before. He didn’t feel like he needed to. Like, he knew that if he wanted to be pleased by just anyone, he very well could.

“I’ll go with you. Be your wingman.” Tony smiled. “Be ready at 9.”

“What about her?”

Thor steadily looks over at you. Wearing a red long sleeved dress that cut off mid-thigh. It hugged around your body, but not too tight. He’d seen you smiling, laughing with your friends, drink in your hand. The lights were dim, but he could see how the light bounced off your clean, shaven legs. How your highlight was beaming. And that gleam in your eye that said you were a drink and a half away from being put off your shit.

His eyes traced up your legs, flicking up to your breast then to your face once he noticed you noticed him. You gave him a smile, that could pass for a smirk. He smiled back, raising his glass.

“Are you gonna continue eye fucking her, or are you actually going to fuck her?” Tony asked.

“I’m not sure,” He states. “She’s too beautiful to be into that kind of thing.”

“Well you better figure it out,” Tony swallows what’s left in his glass. “Because if Pepper finds out I’m here, it’s bad business.”

Tony pats him on the back, leaving him there in his thoughts. Could he? Should he? This was all so new to him and he had no idea what to do. You sure we’re fine and based off that alone, he’d knew you’d be a good fuck. He’d been to caught up in thinking about how he’d feel inside of you and how good you’d moan his name. He hadn’t known you’d walked up to him.

“Hi,” You smiled shyly.

“Hello,”

“I noticed you were over here looking at me,” You laughed, a little buzzed and lifted your hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Y/N, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” He kissed the back of your hand and winked up at you. “I’m Thor.”

“Do you say that often, Thor?” You asked.

“Only when I’m talking to you.” As corny as it was, it made the heat rise in your body. Just two minutes of talking to him and not only was he cute, he was charming and didn’t seem dumb. It was a shame, but just feeling his body heat and his lips when he kissed your hand could make you melt. You were thinking about how those lips would work magic in other places.

You two were laughing and talking about God knows what for the past thirty minutes, It was genuinely funny too. Nothing about him felt fake, it seemed almost Godly. You wondered if he could incorporate that when inside you.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked. The sparkle in his eyes told you what he wanted.

“I promised my friends I wouldn’t stroll too far,” You commented, pointing back at the girls who were having what seemed to be the time of their lives. “But I know a place we could go.”

He stood up, and you grabbed his hand. Guiding him through the pool of sweaty bodies dancing are doing whatever. You led him to a darker area, lit by only one light bulb. The hall led to a single person bathroom. You kicked the door open, dragging him in there with you. You hoisted yourself on the counter, as he closed and locked the door. He strolled to you, stalking you like a predator does his prey.

He grabs at your neck, kissing you roughly. He didn’t necessarily care how rough he was. Thor had figured this was the last time he’d see you, so he had to make it the fuck of your life. With his left hand on your neck, and his right on your hip. His tongue slipped through your mouth, dancing a sinful dance. His tongue tasted like beer, and as much as you didn’t like beer, it was so good.

He broke the kiss and grinned down at you. You felt extra buzzed from his mouth on yours. You reached down, fumbling to unbuckle his belt. Giggling to yourself when you finally got it open. You pushed him back a little. Jumping down from the counter, walking towards him until his back hit the wall. You dropped down to your knees, pulling down his pants and boxers, exposing his hardened cock.

You let out an audible gasp. He was big. Could he fit in your mouth? Could he even fit inside you? This was something new to you as most guys you’ve been with were packin’ pretty average lengths. But Thor? He was above them all. You kept studying his cock. The perfect curve, it curved slightly to the right. How prominent his veins are. And the pretty pink head, which was angry and dripping with precum. You looked up at him with pure shock and adoration in your eyes, causing him to smirk down at you.

He knew he was going to destroy you.

You returned the smile. Dipping your head down and licking up all the precum leaking from his cock. He even tasted so heavenly, sweet and strong even. Your tongue licked up and down his most prominent vein, making his fist clench against the wall. He groaned out a curse which only hyped up your alcohol-induced brain. Bringing your mouth back up to his tip, you lowered your mouth on him, fitting what you could.

Deciding you could go much more, you brought your head back up. Making it extra nasty and spitting all over his cock. Then grabbing the base of his cock your once more lowered your mouth against his cock. With what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you moved your hand over, in circular motions. Your other hand massaged his balls, making him shiver.

He probably wouldn’t admit it, but you’ve sucked his dick the best. It’s only been not even eight minutes, and he was damn near about to cum in your mouth.

“Fuck,” His breathing hot and heavy. His right hand found its way to your head, guiding you on his dick. You steadied yourself by putting your hands on his thighs. Your legs kinda tiring out from being strained in one position. “Fucking shit.”

You knew he was near cumming, I mean come on. Your mouth was so wet and warm, he could be inside it all day. But he wanted to give that pretty, wet cunt a try before he came.

Guiding you off his cock, he commanded you get up. Standing up, his hands reached around your waist. Placing you up on the counter one more. He lifted your dress up, staring at your perfect little pussy. So wet and ready for him.

“No panties huh?” He licked his thumb, placing it between your folds and over your clit. “Must’ve known you were gonna get fucked.”

You squealed out when feeling the cool saliva on his thumb hit you. He spread your legs wider, adjusting them perfectly for him. “Would you like me to lick your pretty little cunt?”

With a mouth like a sailor too. You simply nodded yes, and your wish was his command. He got down to his knees, immediately pressing his tongue on your clit. His lips latched on as well and he started to suck on your clit. You tugged at his hair and your back arched. He even had the mouth of a god.

He took his mouth off your swollen clit and kissed it. Again and again. His tongue peeked out of his mouth again, this time focusing on your tight little hole, while his thumb rubbed your clit in figure eights. His tongue and mouth coated with your sweet juices.

“Fuck you taste so good,” His mouth went back up to your clit, “I could eat you all day.”

Your breathing became heavy at his words. A slight knot forming in your stomach. He held onto your thighs to keep them from closing. He was literally devouring you. If he wanted your soul, he could certainly have it and some more. Your body shook, as he kept toying around with your clit. He knew just how to please you. It was amazing.

“Thor, fuck me oh my god,” You could barely speak. That knot that signified your orgasm was taking control of your body and your speech.

“Then that’s just what I’ll do.” He stood up, keeping one hand on your thigh. He grabbed his cock with the other, lining himself up with you. He placed the tip inside you, stopping to put that hand on your other thigh and slid in. “Fuuuck,”

It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was stretching you out so lovingly. You were scared before, but it washed over with pleasure. He fit in you so greatly, like a glove. Almost like his cock was made to be inside of you. Where has he been all your life?

“So warm and wet. Tell me, y/n,” He started, finally fitting all of himself into you. “Is it all for me?”

Just as you were about to answer, he pulled out and slammed back into you. Making your answer sound like a yelp. He kept pounding into you, making all words either get lodged in your throat or forgotten from existence. You’ve never moaned such moans. Moans that he thinks, makes you sound like an angel. But you thought it made you sound so fucking dirty. You thought the people in the club could hear you.

“Fuuck,” You nearly screamed it. His pacing was fast and hard. His abdomen hitting your clit with each thrust inside you.

He lifted his shirt, watching his cock disappear inside you added so much more to the experience. Between the sight and feeling, he was nearly cumming. He knew he couldn’t cum so quickly, but your pussy was so good. He could truly be inside you all day if he could.

Pulling out, he grabbed your hand, making you get off the countertop. He spun you around so that you were facing the mirror. You looked at yourself. Eyes bloodshot, eyeliner actually smudged, so much for waterproof. You were a mess, but goddamnit if it wasn’t worth it.

“You are going to watch me fuck you,” His assertiveness and dominance along could make you cream all over his dick.

He slid inside you, stretching you out in the new position that made his dick feel thicker. He grabbed at your jaw with his left hand, putting his fingers in your mouth. You gripped the counter to steady yourself, having a feeling that he was gonna fuck you till your legs gave out. He slid all the way in you, resting there. You could feel his cock pulsating inside of you, brushing up against your cervix. He placed his right hand around your neck.

You looked at yourself. A slight smile forming from the sight of you looking like this. He began to fuck you. However, it was in a slow and undeserving matter. He was taking his time. This might be the last time he’d ever see you, so he might as well savor the moment.

“Please,” You croaked out through his fingers. “Faster.”

He began fucking into you at a pace that made your stomach hot with desire. You didn’t know if it was humanly possible, but, you wanted, no, you needed more of him. It was a shame because all of his cock was inside you, but you still needed him to fuck you like he hated you. The desire was just that deep. He felt so good inside of you, that you actually started crying.

You kept staring at yourself in the mirror. Makeup running from the tears flowing in your eyes. Spit drooling from your mouth, off his fingers, and onto the countertop. Could it get any better than this? Your moans were filthy and pornographic, which fueled Thor into going faster.

His cock brushing up against your g spot with every stroke he takes inside of you. That familiar sensation in the bottom of your stomach, yet right in your cunt brightened. You were so close. He was fucking you so good. You legs practically gave out, cause they were dragging on the floor. You thanked God you had held onto the counter. You’ve never in your life been fucked like this.

He could feel your aching cunt tighten around his cock. You could feel his cock pulsating inside you. Both of you near the end. Of course, he knew this, bringing the hand that’s coated in your saliva down to your clit, rubbing it furiously, but to where it doesn’t hurt. You were screaming out nonsense, including how good he made you feel.

“That’s right,” His thrusts becoming more sporadic. “Let everyone here know how good I’m making you feel.”

He took one last thrust inside you and you felt a hot, white orgasm flush over you. Your legs shook, the feeling of your juices dripped down your legs. He held you up, making sure you didn’t fall, though his dick and hands had you pinned up. He continued rubbing your clit, prolonging your orgasm along with lazy strokes. Fuck, he felt so good.

“That’s it.” He smirked in the mirror, your eyes locking. “Where do you want me to cum?”

“In my mouth.” You said tiredly.

Dropping back down to your knees, you opened your mouth wide, tongue out. He stepped over to you, placing his tip on your tongue. Jerking his dick, he spilled out his hot, white cum on your tongue. Again, he tasted so godly, you couldn’t believe it. You looked him in the eye and swallowed his seed.

Getting up, with his assistance, you pulled down your dress. Reaching into your purse, you took out a pen and paper, writing down your name and number. You looked in the mirror, fixing yourself a bit, while he did the same.

Turning you looked at him with hopeful eyes. “Call me sometime,”

You handed him the paper and kissed his cheek. Exiting the bathroom and disappearing into the abyss of the club.


End file.
